Kira
Kira is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in April of 2010 and leaving in June of 2012 for New Japan Pro Wrestling. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Face Name: Light Yagami Height: 6'4" Weight: 207 lbs Build: Slim and athletic with great definition. Out of Ring Attire: Suits and ties. Ring attire: Short tights of various colors (usually blood red, royal blue, powder blue, gold, or black) with “Kira” scripted on the back in old english font (white or black with dominant color trim); matching elbow and knee pads, and black padded boots with trim matching the dominant color. Attitude: Brilliant strategist. Has a complete and utter disdain for unscrupulous people and corruption. Feels as though he's been given the responsibility with cleaning up the world and creating a safe and prosperous environment where good, hardworking people are rewarded. Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: Catch As Catch Can. Kira grew up in Tokyo, Japan, a brilliant and highly touted honor student. His family was shocked when, after high school, he bypassed higher education to train under the legendary Kenta Kobashi in the art of professional wrestling. He wrestled for various independent promotions across the world in hopes of coming to World Wrestling Insanity (This included turning down salaried contracts at numerous competitors while holding out for his WWI contract). Entrance Music Perfect World by Method Man Sequence Lights cut out as spotlights flash and dance around the arena, as the first verse starts all the spotlights converge on the entrance ramp as Kira jumps up from under the stage (ala Rey Mysterio's old entrance, only in the center of the stage) before sprinting to the ring and sliding, stomach first, inside. Once inside the ring, he'll climb up on all four turnbuckles, pointing to the various sections of the crowd with his right hand. Moves Strikes * Multiple Kick and Knee variations * Roundhouse Kick * Forearm Strike * Elbow Strike * Open Hand Palm Strike * Knife Edge Chop * Body Shot * Uppercut (traditional and European) * Dropkick (most beautiful in professional wrestling) * Rope Aided Corner Dropkick (ala Jeff Hardy) Grapples Kira is an expert chain wrestler and loves being able to control (or regain control) of his matches by forcing things to the mat. * Arm Drag * Belly to Belly Overhead Throw (used on charging opponents) * Fall Away Slam * Flapjack * Spinebuster * Samoan Drop * Multiple Suplexes ** Exploder ** Clinch ** Butterfly ** German ** Dead Weight German ** Delayed Vertical ** Snap Running * Charging Knee Aerial Various topes/springboard maneuvers and counters (both into and out of the ring), but Kira never scales the turnbuckles unless countering an opponent who's climbed up top already (he views the act of climbing the turnbuckles to be an unnecessary expenditure of time). Submissions * Triangle Choke * Dragon Sleeper Signature Moves * 4.0 GPA (Fast combo consisting of: Two hard alternating body shots, followed by a stiff uppercut, and finished with a picture-perfect Dropkick) * Capture The Corrupt (Wrist Clutch Fisherman Suplex, executed quicker and with more impact than others who use it) * Imperfect World (Three Quarter Turn Slingshot Suplex, the ¾ turn is executed after the slingshot) * The Cousin of Death (Sleeper Drop) Finishers * Death Note(GTS meets Trouble In Paradise! The GTS stuns the opponent, who lands on their feet and are knocked upright by the knee lift, and the jumping roundhouse kick knocks them out, being extremely rare to kick out of, Primary Finisher) * Stranglehold Gamma (Step-Over Armbar with a Neck Submission, Submission Finisher) Title History * Utopian Championship (2) Category:Wrestlers